


In Another Life (Or The Great What Ifs of Hinata Shouyou and Miya Atsumu)

by Yazhkx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AtsuHina, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Miya Atsumu, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Third Person, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Atsumu, Slow Dancing, Some Fluff, Some angst, Supportive Miya Osamu, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/pseuds/Yazhkx
Summary: The adventures and misadventures of Hinata Shouyou and Miya Atsumu as they navigate the ins and outs of their relationship.---A collection of Atsuhina one-shots and drabbles.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202





	1. What If They Try to Meet Each Other's Family and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you gotta cook your own food if you can't find the kinda story you want to read, heh. 
> 
> Watch me cook my own food, guyz! 
> 
> Itadakimasu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsuhina AU where they started dating a few months after the nationals (Hinata's still a first-year and Atsumu's still a second-year) and try to formally meet each other's family and friends.

_**"MUST BE NICE"** _

* * *

**ATSUMU**

**Meeting the Family**

Atsumu pestering Osamu to go shop with him because

"I'm meeting Shou-kun's family formally next week, I need to look my best! They have to think I'm a great catch!"

"'Tsumu you have a freakin' million clothes just choose from those!"

"No!"

Atsumu bringing a ton of stuff from Hyogo to give to Hinata's parents.

And almost instantly makes a fool of himself in front of them when he introduces himself as "Hi, I'm your future-son-in-law"

"Ah, okay, but what is your name?"

"Ah, Hina-Miya Atsumu"

Atsumu calling Osamu saying

"'Ya wouldn't believe it, Sumu. Shou-kun's mom's cooking tastes better than yers!"

"Really?! Bring some home!"

"No!"

"I literally helped ya look presentable"

"Ugh, fine."

Atsumu having a tea party with Natsu and her dolls.

He lets her play with his hair and reads her bedtime stories.

The first time Natsu tells him "You're gonna be my 'Tsumu onii-chan when you marry Shouyo onii-chan, right?" he cried.

Later that night, he made Natsu call him onii-chan again so he can record it and send it to Osamu.

"Ya hear that, 'Sumu? I'm an onii-chan!"

**Meeting the Friends (outside the court):**

Kageyama acting like he's Hinata's dad saying that he approves as long as it wouldn't disrupt Hinata's game saying

"I don't care about he's studies, we all know boke's boke anyway!"

He made Atsumu swear with his right hand on a volleyball.

Yamaguchi and Yachi being their number one fans, calling themselves the presidents of the 'Atsuhina Fanclub'.

Atsumu swears these two will get the best seats at his and Hinata's wedding.

"It will happen, Sumu! I don't plan on letting Shou-kun go!"

Tanaka and Nishinoya being the protective senpais-slash-big bros they are saying,

"If you make Hinata cry we swear we will hunt you down and kick your ass!"

They also interrogated him trying to know what he did to have so many fangirls.

"Is it because of the hair? Should I go blonde?"

"Ryu, you're bald."

"Shut up! I'm not bald!"

Asahi being an uncle saying, "Don't worry Dadchi, Atsumu loves Hinata too much! He wouldn't hurt him. I trust you Atsumu!" with Atsumu calling Osamu later that day saying "Ya know that Samurai guy? Turns out he's not as scary as he looks! He's so cool!"

Kinoshita and Narita getting flashbacks of scary Atsumu with the killer serves during their nationals match but slowly getting fond of him when they realize Atsumu's actually a pretty funny guy. Atsumu happily shows them how to do his serves.

  
Tsukki acting like he doesn't care saying, "I don't care at least Hinata's gonna be less annoying now since he has you to annoy instead of me--us!" but whispering "do something sketchy to him and I swear I'll end you" as soon as their alone.

Ennoshita acting like a big brother saying "As the next captain I need to make sure my members are safe. What is your intention with our Hinata? Are you 100% committed to this relationship? What are your long term plans?"

  
  
Sugamomma being a supportive mom saying "I've started sailing this ship when you said you'd toss to him one day. I'm so happy for you guys!" and joining the Atsuhina Fanclub.

Atsumu swore he'd get a great seat at their wedding.

  
  
Dadchi greeting Atsumu with a smile but almost crashing his hand when they shook hands whispering "You're too pretty to be in jail so don't try and hurt Hinata" while still smiling.

"Yes sir! I'll protect him with my life, sir!" He said will giving a salute.

  
  
Atsumu getting scared of Kenma saying "He doesn't seem to like me" to Hinata.

Hinata just laughs and reassures him saying "Don't worry 'Tsumu, Kenma just looks like _that_ but he's a really nice guy!" not knowing that the reason why Atsumu was scared of Kenma was because Kenma told him he'll have Kuroo hunt him down if he ever hurt Hinata. 

"Hey Kenma! Don't make it sound like I'm a bad person but yea, hurt our Chibi-chan and you'll see how bad it is being on our bad side."

"Not a single tear, ya hear me?" 

Up until this day Atsumu still checks the underside of his bed for Kenma and Kuroo.

  
Atsumu not understanding anything when he first met Lev and Inuoka because they seem to be speaking an entirely different language???

"Lev! Inuoka! This is my boyfriend Atsumu, @$%&^%%$#%^&***#@!!!"

"Ah, hello there Atsumu-san! @$%&#? @##$&+@#$$!!!!"

"@#$%%^^^&&&^^$#@?"

Atsumu: ???

but they seemed nice.

Atsumu fearing for his life when he met Aone. 

"Don't worry, sir! I'll never hurt him! I'll protect him with my life! Should someone fire a bullet at him, I'll jump to catch it! I'll also catch a grenade for him! I love him!"

Aone, confused as to why this blonde man is so pale and is sooo close to fainting, just nods in approval. 

Atsumu still faints.

Atsumu asking Hinata "Just how many fathers do ya have, babe? This is like the sixth father I'm meeting" when he met Bokuto.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I see that you're the one dating my number one disciple! Tsum-tsum was it?"

"Ah, Atsumu. Miya Atsumu."

"You wouldn't mind me, the father of the one you're dating, to call you Tsum-tsum, right?"

"Ah... yes, sir! No problem!" Atsumu said nervously.

"Good, good. Now, Tsum-tsum, Let's see how manly you are, come have an arm-wrestling match with me!"

Meanwhile, Akaashi and Hinata just stands at the corner, watching the two arm wrestle, laughing at how "Bokuto-san just went from being your sensei to your father, Hinata."

**HINATA**

**Meeting the Family**

Atsumu and Osamu's parents instantly falling in love with Hinata, calling every friend and extended family member they have so they can introduce Hinata to them saying, "Hey, this is our son-in-law! Look how cute he is! He's gonna be a Miya soon!" 

Osamu instantly liking Hinata, exchanging recipes with him, and actually enjoying Hinata's cooking because "He's such a great cook, 'Tsumu! He's like the brother I never had"

"Hey! I'm the brother ya do have, ya ass!"

"Ya yer right, he's the brother I wish I had."

**Meeting the Friends (outside the court):**

Hinata meeting the Inarizaki VBC and the first thing they ask him is, "WHY HIM?!" second is if he's okay and "are yer 120% Atsumu here didn't gave yer a love potion or somethin'? Do ya want us to accompany ya to have yer eyes checked? Is he threatening ya? Come on ya can tell us!" they all asked, forming a circle around Hinata, later on, they all thanked Atsumu for "Bringing an Angel into our lives, how you managed to make him fall in love with you since you're the devil and he's an angel, we'll never know" when:

They saw Kita smile... and then laugh while talking to Hinata. A sight that can only be witnessed once every blue moon by the ones blessed by the gods. But here he is laughing, clutching his stomach with tears brimming from his eyes, because of something Hinata said. Or actioned, Hinata likes to tell stories with his hands. 

They saw Suna, the guy who's never interested in anything and is always on his phone 24/7 put his phone down ("OH WOW NOW HE ACTUALLY PUT HIS FREAKIN' PHONE DOWN! WHAT THE HECK! AND THERE I WAS ALMOST DYING WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY CHOKED ON MY FOOD AND FREAKIN' SUNARIN DECIDED TO HELP BY DOING NOTHING! AND KEPT PLAYING ON HIS PHONE" an angry Atsumu screams in the background) just so he can listen to what Hinata is telling. He also asked Hinata for a selfie which prompted everyone to also ask if they can also have a photo with the boy.

They saw Omimi get flustered when Hinata went up to talk to him.

"Remember me, Omimi-san? You blocked my spike when we played during Nationals. Wow, you're so tall! So cool!" Hinata said. Looking up at the man who's 27 centimeters taller than him. 

"He's so tiny. I don't know but I suddenly have this sudden urge to just... protect him." He told Atsumu as soon as Hinata leaves to talk to the others.

"Ya, He I-Hey! Stop looking at me like that Omimi-san! I don't plan on ever hurting him!"

They saw Akagi approach Hinata first, something that is very rare because although Akagi is a very nice person he has a tendency to get shy around new people. He offers to help Hinata with his receives which earns himself one of Hinata's brighter-than-the-sun kind of smile. 

"Uwah! You're so cool, Akagi-san!" Hinata comments after Akagi shows him a perfect serve receive.

Akagi was a blushing mess.

Aran just stands at the corner, smiling. Seeing _this_ version of Atsumu, he can't help but think about the past Atsumu; the one who is a... well, a jerk.

_"Is this really Atsumu? The guy who's a jerk to everyone? The guy who calls everyone a scrub? The guy who looks down on everyone who can't hit his tosses? The guy who says he doesn't care whether people like him or not? Wow."_

He is speechless.

He cannot believe what he is seeing.

He thanks whatever god it is that brought Hinata to their lives--to Atsumu's life. 

_So this is what love does to people, huh?_

_Must be nice._

He smiles.


	2. What If They Slow Dance At 2 AM To La Vie En Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Atushina slow dancing in the middle of their apartment at 2 am to La Vie en Rose

Atsumu and Hinata slow dancing at 2 am in the middle of their apartment to La Vie en Rose.

None of them really knows how to dance.

None of them really knows the lyrics to the song but they try their best to sing along with it. Half singing, half giggling.

None of them remembers how they ended up dancing at 2 am. Maybe it was Atsumu who initiated the dance. Maybe it was Hinata who first took Atsumu's hand.

But none of it matters.

"Marry me?" Atsumu whispered.

Hinata chuckled. "I was just about to ask."

They both laughed.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course, Yes!"

Hinata wrapped his arms around Atsumu's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

None of them really planned for this moment.

None of them really prepared rings. Maybe they'll just buy it tomorrow. Maybe they'll just buy necklaces instead of rings.

None of it matters.

As long as they have each other, nothing else in the world really matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter: @ahkzyx


	3. What If Hinata Shouyou Left Miya Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hinata can still love Atsumu's overdramatic ass I'll never understand but, hey, that's love I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one is "Hospital" so ofc I have to write about an over dramatic Atsumu.

Atsumu held Hinata's hands, tears looming in the corner of his eyes. "I just- I love you so, so much." He took a deep breath. "And, if given the chance I would tell you that every day. So, please... Please don't go, Shou. Please don't leave me."

Hinata gave Atsumu a small smile. "Atsumu-san," He pulled back his hand, releasing it from Atsumu's grip, and placed it atop the older man's head, caressing his hair slowly. 

"Please stop acting like I'm dying. I just need to buy water for Osamu-san. Can you look after him for a bit? He might still be woozy since his wisdom tooth just got removed. I'll be back in like 5 minutes." He placed a small kiss on Atsumu's forehead and then went on his way.

Osamu stared at his twin brother from the hospital bed. Disgust was written all over his face. "How Shouyou-kun could still love yer despite being a total drama queen, I'll never know." He shook his head. "Love really is blind AND deaf, huh."


	4. What If Miya Atsumu's the Protagonist of this World?

The first time Atsumu heard Akaashi tell Bokuto "We are the protagonist of this world" he didn't really got the point. 

How could one be the protagonist of the world? It's impossible.

Well, not until Hinata hugged him one night saying "You're my number one, Tsumu!" before kissing him did he get what those words really mean.

So what if I'm not the number one setter? So what if my serves aren't the best? 

If 'my world' tells me I'm his number one, then I am the protagonist of this world.


	5. What If Their Forever Begins with 4 Words Instead of 7

Atsuhina cuddling in bed one afternoon while watching the rain fall down outside.

"Who would've thought that our forever would start with just 7 words."

"7 words?"

"Yeah, remember that time during nationals? I told you I'll set to ya someday."

"Oh, I remember that! I don't think our forever starts with 7 words though."

"What? Why?"

"I think it's just 4."

"4?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Will. You. Marry. Me. See, 4 words."

**Bonus:**

Atsumu, ugly crying: Shouldn't you have a ring prepared when you ask this kind of question?

Hinata: Don't worry Tsumu. We'll be together forever anyway, we can buy a ring anytime we want.


	6. What If Atsumu and Osamu Switched Jobs For A Day

Atsumu and Osamu switching jobs for a day to see if anyone would notice they switched. 

Osamu, walking into Onigiri Miya: See, I told you nobody would notice we switched. Damn Tsumu, how could you style yer hair like this every day?

Atsumu: ...

Osamu: What? What's up? What happened? Why are you red? What did you do? Don't tell me you did something to my shop?!?

Atsumu: No-... I-... It-... It's not that.

Osamu: Then what? Use yer freaking words!

Atsumu: Shouyou-kun just came by to buy some Onigiris. 

Osamu: And?

Atsumu: He did not noticed we switched.

Osamu: AND? 

Atsumu: He just asked you, I mean me that's pretending to be you, what my favorite flower is because he's planning on confessing to me tomorrow after practice.

  
**Bonus:**

Atsumu: Also, I told him you and Suna broke up. So, yeah, good luck fixing that. Thanks, bro. 

Osamu: WHAT?! WE DIDN'T?! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! 

Atsumu: I panicked when he asked me why I was crying so I kinda have to improvise!


	7. What If Miya Osamu Became Atsumu's Wingman

Osamu having enough of Atsumu's pining secretly calls Hinata while Atsumu's in the middle of his Shouyou-kun-is-so-perfect rants.

Hinata: What's up, Osamu-san?

Osamu, whispering into his phone: Hinata-kun, wanna hear something interesting?

Hinata: Yes!

Osamu: Listen to this.

Atsumu, still in the middle of his rant: He's just so amazing! So perfect! I'm telling ya, Samu, one day I'm gonna marry that guy!

Hinata: Can you put me on speaker, Osamu-san?

Osamu, putting Hinata on speaker mode: Tsumu.

Atsumu, kinda pissed that his rant was interrupted: WHAT

Hinata, on speaker: I think you're amazing too, Atsumu-san. How about we start planning for our wedding this Saturday over dinner?

**Bonus:**

Hinata, still on speaker: Hello? Atsumu-san? Osamu-san, what happened?

Osamu: The freaking idiot fainted.

**Extra:**

Imagine Atsumu's reaction as soon as he wakes up

Atsumu: DID I FAINTED? DID THAT REALLY HAPPENED?! DID HE REALLY ASK ME OUT?

Osamu: Nah, bro. I think you were just dreaming.

Hinata, walking into the restaurant: Oh, great you're finally awake!

Atsumu: Wha- what?

Osamu: Just kidding it really happened.

Atsumu: *faints again*

Osamu: Are you sure you really wanna date this guy?

Hinata: Are you kidding me? I've been dreaming about this day ever since I first time saw him. 


	8. What If Miya Atsumu Makes a Fool of Himself

Imagine Atsumu getting too drunk at a party and decides that tonight will be the night where he confesses his undying love for Hinata Shouyou.

"Shouyou-kun!" He calls while struggling to climb the bar counter. "I've been in love with ya for the last 10 years! Please be my boyfriend! I dedicate this dance to ya!" And then proceeds to do the worm.

"Tsumu, ya idiot! This is yer and Shouyou-kun's wedding reception! Stop embarrassing yerself!" Osamu turns his head to Shouyou. "Do ya think you've made the right decision of marrying this guy, Shou-kun? It's never too late to back down."

"I would marry him all over again if I could, Samu-san." 

Meanwhile, Suna and Kenma are just standing in the corner, recording everything, you know... for blackmailing purposes.


	9. What If (Part 1/2)

Atsuhina au where Atsumu, after 10 long years, finally gathers enough courage to confess to Hinata. He immediately calls Hinata and asks if he could be the one to pick Hinata up at the airport when he returns home because he wants to tell him something.

The other agrees saying he wants to tell him something too. 

On the way to the airport, Atsumu stops by a flower shop to buy a bouquet. 

"BREAKING NEWS: Boeing 710 plane crashes into sea off Japan coast..." The reporter on the shop's TV announced.

Atsumu scrambled to get his phone to check Hinata's flight number. Flight no. MH143, it says. 

"...with Flight Number MH143. There were no survivors."


	10. What If Tomorrow's Your Last?

"If yer gonna die tomorrow, what d'ya want yer last words to be, 'Sumu?"

Atsumu reminisces the time his twin asked what he wants his last words to be before he dies. 

_What a weird thing to ask_ he thought, considering the fact that they were just 10 years old.

"I dunno?" He raises an eyebrow "Maybe, something cool like 'I'm out, bitches!'" He answered anyway.

Osamu gasps "You said the B-word!" He covers his mouth with his hand, pretending to be shocked "I'm gonna tell okaa-san that ya said the b-word, 'Sumu! Yer ass is gonna get beat!" Osamu runs to find their mother.

"Wha- Yer a bitch, 'Samu!" Atsumu runs after his brother

"OKAA-SAAAN!!! SAMU SAID TH- UUUGHHH" He remembers both of their asses getting beat by their mother that day when he caught his twin brother and they landed on the tulips their mother just planted.

Atsumu chuckled.

_If I were to die tomorrow what would I want my last words to be?_

He shifts to his side and quietly watches the sleeping person next to him.

Shouyou is as beautiful as ever, even when he's asleep.

His plump lips. The faint freckles on his cheeks. The bridge of his nose. His long lashes.

Everything about him screams perfection.

_Oh... I know_

He moves closer to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his chest "Even in the next lifetime, I would still choose you" he whispers

"I would choose you too" Shouyou slowly opened his eyes. He turns his head to face Atsumu "Good morning, 'Sumu" he smiles

"Good morning, my love" Atsumu plants a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

_Yeah, that's it. If I were to die tomorrow, I'd still like the world to know how much I love Shouyou._

He plants another kiss on the spiker's lips 

_My Miya Shouyou_


	11. What If They Play The Pocky Game

The day Miya Atsumu asked Hinata Shouyou to play the Pocky game with him was the day he found out two very important facts about the spiker. "Wanna play the Pocky game with me, Shouyou-kun?"

"Pocky game? What's that, Atsumu-san?"

**1\. Hinata Shouyou have absolutely no idea how to play the Pocky game.**

Atsumu reached for his gym bag and takes out a box of Pocky "It's a very easy game, Shou-kun" he rips open the plastic inside and takes out a stick "Ya just have to put a Pocky stick in between yer lips" he said while biting the end of the Pocky stick "while the other player bites the other end of the same pocky, first on-" he felt Hinata's soft lips against his before he could even finish explaining

"So, did I win?" Hinata asks while chewing on the pocky

**2\. Hinata Shouyou has no gag reflex.**

"My heart? You definitely did."


	12. What If Hinata Shouyou Misunderstood

"Shouyou-kun, wanna do some quicks?"

Hinata pauses in the middle of putting on a shirt "Okay," he removes his shirt again and started walking towards the shower room

Atsumu tilted his head in confusion "Where are ya goin', Shou? The gym's that way?" he said, pointing to the door on the other side of the room.

Hinata looked back at the setter, redness started creeping from his neck to his cheeks "I... thought... you wanted... to do a... quick... ie?" his eyes slowly widened with the realization "OH YOU MEANT QUICKS AS IN IN VOLLEYBALL YEAH I KNOW THAT LET'S GO ATSUMU-SAN" he runs to the door.

Atsumu was left alone in the locker room, eyes wide, his feet frozen on the ground, he realizes his mistake "NO, SHOUYOU-KUN! WAIT! COME BACK!" he runs after his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: [@yazhkx](https://twitter.com/yazhkx)


End file.
